


Three's (a welcome) Company

by AngeNoir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Femdom, Frottage, Lazy Sex, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prolonged Sex, Service Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: They worked together, so well, in bed and out, and Finn had never been more thankful that they had found each other.





	Three's (a welcome) Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



Finn’s eyes flew open, muscles tensing as he realized the weight above him was another human, and he saw Rey pause, searching his gaze for further permission to continue.

He slowly relaxed, smiling a little sheepishly. “S’rry,” he mumbled, trying to clear the fuzziness from his mouth. His body was trained to take six standard hours of sleep at a time, and he’d fallen asleep pretty late last night – Poe had come back, and between him and Rey, Finn had been thoroughly worn out but also very satisfied. He was always more relaxed when sexual activities took place at night; it was familiar, in a way, since it was only in the dark that the stormtroopers could actually release urges with receptive partners.

But right now, the morning light was filtering weakly in from the thin window set high in the concrete wall. The room’s low-level lighting created a glow around Rey’s golden skin and darkening her hair an almost deep black. Shadows played over her face as she still hesitated, eyes flicking over his body and then back to his eyes.

It was something he loved, really – how often she checked in, how often she made sure he was on board with everything that was happening. She and Poe were really good about that, while Finn himself was still learning. He hadn’t learned how to pick up on subtle body cues, was in fact still learning how to control his own body cues and how to understand what other people meant when they raised their eyebrow a certain way or winked one eye or blinked both at the same time. But he was getting better, and he loved practicing, especially when Poe and Rey gave him such positive rewards.

“If you want to stop,” she said slowly, hands still hovering over his crotch. It had been that that had woken him up – slow pressure and strokes of his genitals and soft brushes against his inner thighs.

“No, no,” he managed to mutter, blinking hard as he tried to show his enthusiasm. “I’m good. Jus’ surprised.” He turned his head, but Poe wasn’t lying on the bed beside him anymore.

With his verbal confirmation that he was fine with what she was doing, Rey returned to trailing her fingers over his chubbing cock, playing with the foreskin there and gently tugging on the short hairs. He grunted and reached to run his hands over her shoulders, to participate.

“Lie still,” she told him, voice commanding and with that haughty tone that had him eagerly scrambling to obey, dropping his hands down and fisting them into the sheets. Rey loved having sex at the beginning of the day – said it invigorated her, woke her up, even if all it did to Finn was make him sleepy. Poe normally also enjoyed morning sex—

She dropped her head down to the tip of his cock, and he let out a punched-out groan, twisting his hands in the sheets as he fought to keep as absolutely still as he could. Poe and Rey had done wonders for his stamina, but that didn’t mean much considering what his stamina had been like when he first entered this relationship.

Rey watched him, eyes hooded and a pleased smile curling the corner of her lips, as she mouthed at the glans and slid her hand lower to roll his balls in her hands. He bucked a little – but she made a noise in the back of his throat and he obediently clenched his muscles, fought to hold himself as still as possible even with her touches trailing over sensitized and trembling skin.

“I don’t want to hear any words except my name, or Poe’s,” she told him, crawling up his body and tucking her legs on the tops of his thighs. It was Rey’s favorite position, because it allowed her to tease her boys (and herself) by brushing their erections through the dripping lips of her sex. All that heat, all that gushing wetness, drove Finn and Poe wild – and the gentle grazes of their dicks against her clit and against the sensitive labia made Rey fierce and focused.

He muffled a groan in the back of his throat, tongue darting out to lick his lips, and she dove forward to chase it, breasts crushed against his chest and cunt sliding over the bottom of his erection, pressing his cock against his lower belly almost painfully. He whined into the kiss, desperate from mere seconds of her teasing, and he hoped she wasn’t in a mood this morning, or that she had training, or really that there was _something_ that required her presence – because she loved to draw things out, loved to have him or Poe or both masturbate for her, fuck each other for her, keeping them from coming until the very last second. Her voice never raised, and she didn’t hurt them the way some of Finn’s previous partners had liked doing, but her low and inexorable voice latched on to something primal in the back of his mind and he found himself melting beneath her orders and her desires, doing everything possible to please her. Poe, Poe sometimes pushed back, made her work for it, but then again Poe liked that.

Finn just liked to make people happy.

She drew back from his mouth with a pleased sound, her loose hair trailing down his chest, and he nearly – _nearly_ – reached up to hold her, hands coming up, but a noise from her had him dropping his hands gain, panting hard, chest heaving as he fought to hold onto the bedsheets to keep himself from reaching up.

The door of their shared quarters slid open, and Finn froze for a moment, eyes widening, before he smelled the hot caf and the heavy butter Poe favored when he was sent to bring food back to the room for the three of them. There was a soft clatter in the front room – and then Finn’s attention was dragged back by Rey gently gripping his jaw, tilting his head back towards her, as she rolled her hips against his leaking cock.

“He’ll be joining us shortly,” she murmured, breaths a little faster than they had been previously, as she rubbed her mound over him again and again. “We’re going to take our time this morning.”

Finn did his best to suppress his whimper.

The curtain in the doorway to the bedchamber pulled back, and Poe stepped in, clearly mid-speaking. He paused, frozen at the tableau – the dim lighting, Finn’s skins lick with sweat and his limbs trembling from Rey’s consistent teasing, Rey crouched over Finn’s body, rubbing her cheek like a cat over his chest and poking her nose up at the underside of Finn’s chin.

“You’re a little behind, Poe,” she purred, eyes locked on him even as she reached down and repositioned the head of Finn’s cock so it pushed in just a _little_ – just the _tip_ , the slow, torturous tip and that was _it_ – and then Finn’s eyes fluttered shut and he lost track of her conversation, of what she was telling Poe to do, as her ass bounced against him and the smooth, moist inner walls kissed the top of his cock over and over.

He came back to it when the foam mattress dipped a bit, Poe’s weight coming onto the bed, and a broader hand brushed against his ankle.

“Up here,” Rey panted, and Finn managed to open his eyes to slits, watch as Poe eagerly made his way to the top of the bed, his cock already showing his interest in the proceedings.

Finn stared up adoringly, chest heaving as he fought to keep himself as still as he could while she rubbed herself over him. “That was fast,” he gasped, voice hoarse, because surely Poe had had to get undressed?

Poe laughed, a little breathless, and reached down to trace his fingers over Finn’s face. “Yeah, man, but you’re focused somewhere else, huh?”

Huffing out a laugh, Rey did – something, Finn had been staring up at Poe – and then suddenly Finn was _surrounded_ by wetness and heat, and he let out a shout, hips involuntarily jerking up.

“Still!” Rey reminded him, voice strained. “Stay still, Finn, stay still, just wait.”

He couldn’t help the high-pitched whine that was dragged from his throat as he fought to keep himself still, muscles trembling and twitching in his thighs and belly, feeling like his fingers were going to tear the blankets.

“Poe, you better be ready,” she panted, and Poe obediently dropped his hand, began pumping his cock, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he watched her ride Finn.

Finn couldn’t help himself; he reached out, gripped at Poe’s thighs, and Poe glanced at Rey. He must have gotten a nod, or something, because he shuffled forward on his knees. His cock was oozing at the tip, and it was close enough that Finn could stretch his neck out, lap at the tip.

With a shudder, Poe’s eyes fluttered shut, head falling back, and Finn felt something deeply satisfying unfurl in his chest at Poe’s reaction. He redoubled his efforts – for all of a few seconds, before Rey’s cunt fluttered around his dick and he inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back.

“You look so beautiful like that,” Rey groaned, and her thrusts sped up. They had been together long enough that Finn could tell she was close, she was going to come, and he experimentally rolled his hips once.

“No, stay still, Finn, just wait, I’m so close,” she gasped, pinching the crease of his groin lightly. “Just – wait, _wait,_ Finn—”

With a heroic effort, he fought to keep still, fought not to chase his own completion, tried instead to focus on Poe’s cock instead – which wasn’t too much of a difficulty, considering that Poe was dripping his eagerness over Finn’s cheeks and lips, the taste of him salty and perfect. Finn tried to chase Poe back, but Poe wasn’t even looking, was sliding his foreskin up and down, his cock flushed red and balls drawn up tight—

“ _Yes_ —” Rey gasped, cunt suddenly tightening like a vise around Finn, hot and slick and wet as she gushed around him, and she fell forward, twitching against him, panting hot and hard against his precum-painted cheekbones, licking it off of him and lapping at the tip of Poe’s cock that erratically would slide between their mouths, bumping their noses.

“Rey,” Finn begged, voice hoarse and rough and _desperate_. “Rey, please, I’m gonna—”

Which was when she pulled off, still leaking her cum over his groin and abdomen, the shock of the cold air doing more to keep him from coming right away than any will on his part, and then she collapsed on his chest, breasts pressed against him, limbs twitching.

“Rey, _please_ ,” he whined.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, voice silly and soft, warmth and love in her words as she scratched her nails gently across his chest, tweaking at his nipple a few times before rolling off. “I gotcha, just trust me, Finn, trust me. Poe, _Poe—_ you with me?”

Finn, lying flat, only could look up at Poe as Poe dragged his eyes open, gnawing on his bottom lip, hand still moving on his erection.

“Slow down; it’s your turn. Get Finn ready?” Rey gasped, still catching her breath, and then the mattress shifted again.

Poe shifted, turning to straddle over Finn’s body with his arms and spread Finn’s legs with his knees, stroking his fingers down over Finn’s throat and chest before dipping down his abdomen and then beneath his balls, rubbing lightly over Finn’s hole. It wasn’t as tight as it could have been – Rey had been stretching him last night before having him fucking into Poe – but it definitely needed some more stretching. Poe reached over for the lubricant gel, dipping his head to press kisses over Finn’s lips and throat.

Finn jumped a little when Poe slid one of his long fingers in, slick and rubbing around his walls, and then Poe himself let out a little squeak. Rey’s head poked up from behind Poe.

“Ready to do this again, boys?” she purred, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

Finn’s eyes widened. Last night, Rey had fucked him while he had slid home into Poe; it had been one of the most intense moments he had ever had with a partner, though admittedly his experience was limited – but it had been hard to hold back, to follow all the directions, especially with Rey pressed against his back and Poe coming apart beneath him. Poe seemed to be having the same thoughts; he looked stunned, a bit, and he licked his lips nervously as his two fingers inside of Finn slowed.

Then he let out a shuddering gasp; Rey must have started stretching him, or something, but Finn’s eyes were locked on Poe’s, watching them go dark and hazy, glazed with pleasure and mouth falling open as he puffed out short, desperate and his breath going out as a high whistling sound. Arms braced on the mattress on either side of Finn’s shoulders, he dropped his head, revealing Rey behind the broad swath of his back, his shoulders already showing one or two places where she had nibbled on him.

Rey tsked her tongue, bit at Poe’s shoulder again. “You’re leaving poor Finn high and dry,” she murmured, eyes locked on Finn’s, and Finn was – well, yes, Finn was lying there, legs spread around Poe’s thighs, hands still gripping the sheets, but he knew how hard it was to focus on a task when Rey had that fiendishly clever device strapped to her thighs, nudging against you, her strong fingers no-nonsense as they spread and stretched you mercilessly. “Let’s make Finn feel good, he was _such_ a good boy before, hmm?”

Pleasure and warmth curled through Finn’s chest, dusted his cheeks ruddy from embarrassed contentment, even as Poe seemed to rally and once more shifted his weight so he could stretch Finn, fingers much faster and eager and sloppy than before.

Finn whined.

“ _Good_ boy,” Rey murmured to Poe, mouthing along the muscle of his back before biting down. Poe let out a grunt, hips jerking forward, red color sprinkled over his cheeks and down his throat. Then he moved his mouth, brushing it over Finn’s mouth, asking to be let in. Eagerly, Finn opened his mouth, letting Poe deepen the kiss.

He lost himself in it, in the slick slide of tongue and lips, feeling the stretch gradually increase, but the desperation that had been there with Rey just… wasn’t. It was soft, and easy, a low and slow build, and he loved it, loved the gentleness of it and the soft, slick sound of skin and wetness and the gel, the gasps and groans, Rey’s soft praises and directions.

So it was a huge surprise when he suddenly felt his hips being tilted, and his legs automatically clenched to steady himself against Poe’s hips, heels brushing against the thighs and flank of Rey behind Poe. Then there was a much larger stretch, and Finn gasped, eyes closing as he groaned out Poe’s name, fingers tight in the blankets.

Moaning helplessly, Poe panted humid air against Finn’s throat as he seated himself fully inside, and then Finn felt Poe jerk forward, as if seeking more space, more give. Behind them, Rey – hair damp with sweat and sticking to her neck and shoulders – gave a weak chuckle, hands braced on Poe’s shoulders.

“Alright, boys,” she gasped. “Let’s finish this.”

She snapped her hips forward, groaning, and Poe let out a yelp, hips rolling against Finn’s, and Finn clenched down instinctively.

“ _Rey_ , oh Force above, Poe, I—” Finn managed to get out before Rey began to set a punishing pace, driving Poe into Finn and back. Poe wasn’t even doing anything with his hands, just balanced on them and dripping sweat on Finn as he set his teeth into Finn’s shoulder as if to brace himself. All Finn could do, pinned as he was on Poe’s cock, legs splayed and weakly twitching as his orgasm approached faster and faster, was do his best to keep his hands on the bed, chest heaving and eyes practically rolled back in his head. It was just _enough_ friction and, at the same time, not enough, not enough to push him over, and he just needed… something, something that would put friction right where he needed. His cock was slimy and wet, spasming and jerking as he fought to come and _couldn’t_. Against his shoulder, Poe bit down harder, and then pulled back, head thrown back and arms trembling.

“Rey, I can’t – I can’t hold – I need to—” Poe gasped, hips jerking and twitching.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, thrusting into him, “ _yes_ , Poe, now, _now_ —”

With a half-strangled shout, Poe came, slamming his hips against Finn, doubled over on top of Finn, wet hair dripping against Finn’s chest, and then he collapsed, breathing hard against Finn’s chest.

Rey pulled back, her toy still vibrating against her cunt, and she gently pushed Poe to the side before slotting her toy against Finn’s dick, curling her fingers around both his dick and the toy, stroking quickly. Finn yowled like a cat, knees clenching against Rey’s hips, shoving his head back against the mattress.

“C’mon,” she breathed, voice soft but eager, eyes alight and her breasts tight and swaying as she nudged one knee beneath his balls, dragged her hand down over Finn’s chest, leaving slight raised welts down the center of his pecs. “C’mon, Finn, you can come, let’s go,” she encouraged, and finally he let out a sob, coming over his belly and hers, creating a sticky mess streaking over his abdomen and stringing away from her soft belly as she leaned back. Her arms and legs were shaking, she was messy and wet and her thighs were soaked from her own release, but she looked pleased and satisfied with the two of them, Poe strung out and twitching, Finn trembling from the intense build-up.

“Wanna clean me up, Finn?” she asked, voice shaking but still so full of energy. Finn moaned, but he loved it, loved listening to her, and so he weakly nodded.

She undid the straps around her thighs, setting the toy on the bed, and knee-walked up to his mouth, letting him lick and lap her clean, stroking her hand through his short hair, running her nails against the sensitive skin behind his ears. He groaned happily, excited to be able to just… not move, to grip her thighs gently and just mouth against her lips, tracing the trails of her cum and his own precum from her inner thighs and following them up to her labia, then licking her open, getting her as clean as he could.

She hummed, hair falling over her shoulders and breasts, thighs beginning to shake as he slowly brought her closer to another orgasm. He nosed at her clit, slowly sucking it into his mouth, encouraging her to grind down against him, and she obliged him, her other hand moving up to her breasts to pinch at the nipples, running her nails over the soft flesh of her breasts. He hummed, tongue sliding inside to stroke at her sensitive walls that were clenching down.

“Oh, good, Finn, perfect,” she breathed, and when Poe got with it enough to pull closer and run a hand down her thigh, she stopped stroking Finn’s hair and moved to Poe, tracing the shell of his ear and the bridge of his nose. “Right – _there_ , yes, Finn, _yes_!”

She came with a sharp gasp, back bowed, and he slowed his tongue and the suction, just lightly cleaning up the additional liquid.

“You two are amazing,” she said when she finally caught her breath. “I’m so proud of you.”

Then, she hopped out of bed and, humming, disappeared into the refresher unit.

Finn stared blankly up, body worn out and sleepiness dragging at his limbs. Beside him, Poe was no better, though he was mobile enough to splay a hand over Finn’s chest.

“She’s gonna kill us if she’s going to be like this every morning after a good training session with Skywalker,” Poe mumbled into the mattress.

“’Mmm sleepy,” Finn grunted, letting his eyes flutter shut. “You c’n have my caf.”


End file.
